Midnight Wakeup
by YoungTruthLP
Summary: One-shot. Set in the same universe as my other FemShep & Liara fics. Shepard and Liara are woken up by the little one.


As much as I would like to own them, all the characters and the main plot belong to BIOWARE - I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. This is purely for entertainment purposes. All writing is my own.

This is a really short one that I've been meaning to finish. It really shouldn't have taken this long, but it did. Inspired by a piece of fanart that I saw. Anyway, enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p>Beth Shepard held her arm around her wife tightly. They had finally gotten to sleep after putting their 4 month old daughter to sleep.<p>

Liara instinctively held on to Beth's arm tight, pulling the human close to her as much as physically possible. Beth welcomed the warmth and her wife's touch. Their daughter had worn them both out.

2 hours later, the couple were awoken out of their somewhat peaceful slumber by a cry coming from the crib next to their bed. Both women sat up to see what was wrong. Liara instinctively got up, but was stopped by a strong grip.

"I'll tend to her. Honey, you get some sleep." Beth said in a low and husky voice.

"Ok, love" Liara relaxed, happy to have some more rest while her wife tended the little one. Beth kissed her sweetly before getting up out of their nice warm bed and making her way over to the crib where her daughter was situated.

Beth looked down at the crying toddler. Baby Alena was crying hot tears and her face had gone a deep shade of blue from crying. Shepard picked her up and wrapped her in a soft warm blanket, picked up her little hanar toy, and left the room.

She plodded down the hallway barefoot in her old N7 t-shirt and boxers. She made it into the living room and sat down on the huge comfy sofa that was like a giant marshmallow. She loved to sit on it with Liara when they had their alone time. Beth sat down and felt comfortable already.

She looked down at the tiny asari in her arms. She had a rounded face like Liara and deep and defining chocolate brown eyes like Shepard. The standout feature to Beth were her freckles. Every time she looked at her daughter, she saw a part of her wife.

As Beth offered her pinky finger to the now semi-quiet baby, Alena wrapped her whole hand around it. Beth smiled at the small but meaningful gesture. She was broken out of her thoughts when Alena started crying once more.

"Shh, little one" she tried soothing the baby, but for once, she could not prevail.

Beth thought long and hard for a moment, and then leant down and kissed the bridge of the asari's nose. She used the same gesture with Liara, and Alena instantly stopped crying and looked up at her mama with a wonder filled gaze.

"Shh, you must be quiet baby girl. Your momma needs her sleep. Even the great Dr.T'Soni needs some rest every now and again." the baby flashed a baby grin at Shepard before gurgling and blowing a bubble. Shepard chuckled to herself before picking up the pacifier next to her and gently putting it in Alena's waiting mouth.

As Shepard smiled at the now smiling baby, she couldn't help but think about her own family. "Goddess, your everything I never had. You _and_ your momma." Beth looked down at the baby in her arms. Alena was staring up at her, almost as if she was listening to Beth intently. "See, I never had a family. I waited so long to have one of my own. I found the perfect wife. I have the perfect daughter..." Beth tried looking away but couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

Her family had been killed on mindoir. She grew up for the rest if her life not knowing what family was about. She dedicated herself to her work, not caring for relationships. There were bigger tasks at hand. That was, until she met a certain asari trapped in a prothean security bubble. They had hit it off straight away, and Shepard had been smitten ever since. Liara was different, and Shepard knew she would spend the rest of her life with her. She cried even more. As she cried softly, she felt a small warm hand on her cheek. She looked down to see baby Alena offer her comfort. Shepard leant in closer to the baby and Alena placed both of her hands on Shepard's face. Beth smiled at the gesture and kissed the baby on the bridge of her nose, causing Alena to grin from what would be ear to ear. Before Shepard could look up, she felt a gentle but firm grip on her shoulder. She looked up to see Liara standing next to her in her pyjamas and dressing gown. Liara grinned at Shepard before sitting down next to her.

Liara took Alena in her arms, letting Shepard wrap her arms around Liara. "I thought you were supposed to be sleeping" Beth said, caressing Liara's shoulder with her fingertips.

"I was. But I wanted to come here and be with you. I had to see what you were doing with our daughter." Liara chuckled. Beth smiled and snuggled in close to Liara, resting her head into the crook of the asari's neck just enough so that she could look at Alena. She raised her free arm and rested it on top of Liara's hands so that now not only was Liara holding Alena, but Shepard was there supporting her wife. It was a small gesture, but it spoke a thousand words between the bonded couple. Liara turned slightly to face Shepard. They kissed sweetly before looking back at their daughter.

"Goddess, she's so beautiful Liara." Beth said, tears flowing out of her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Yes, she is our reminder. The living proof of our bond. I never thought I would find someone to be in love with and to have children with. You changed that." Liara stated, wiping Shepard's tears away with her free hand. Shepard kissed her once more before getting up.

"Here, let me hold her." Liara nodded and stood up, handing their daughter over to her.

Beth offered one of her arms and Liara took it as they made their way down the hallway and back to their room. As they entered arm in arm, they both walked up to Alena's crib. They both kissed her before Shepard put her down. Liara then had the privilege if tucking her in. Something Shepard knew she loved to do. Beth then stood behind Liara and wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. She kissed the soft silk, earning a blush from her wife.

"Come on, I've had enough excitement for one night. Let's get back to bed." Beth said, kissing her wife once more before directing her to the bed.

They both finally got back into their bed, lying the way they did before so that they could both look over to their now sleeping daughter. They both smiled before they fell into an undisturbed slumber.


End file.
